


Working Through Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: Forever Isn't Enough [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exams, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jayden has an important exam to study for but that doesn't stop Amari from fishing for some extra attention.





	Working Through Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> ~Takes place before the events of "Forever Isn't Enough".
> 
> Just an excuse to write smut... Enjoy! xD

Amari watched as his boyfriend scribbled away in his notebook, the male's eyes flying from his textbook right back to his journal. Jayden had an important exam coming up soon and as much as Amari didn't want to bother him, he was bored and he craved attention. To be exact, attention to his nether region that was already hardening much to his dismay. His ran a finger along Jayden's spine slowly, leaning down to whisper in his ear with the most velvet of tones he could muster.

"I want you..."

Jayden turned his head to the side to regard him, an eyebrow raised. "And  _ I _ want to graduate to the next grade so I don't see your point."

Amari frowned. He knew his boyfriend was stressed out and he understood why, but at that moment he just couldn't think straight. In his mind, his stress was all the more reason he should take a break. A rather pleasurable and  _ long _ break.

"Can't you spare a moment?" he pleaded in a murmured, "Please?"

Jayden stared long and hard at Amari, his pencil tapping against his book. "A moment stretches into some hours, hon. Later, alright?"

"But I'm hard-"

"Take care of it yourself," Jayden stated as his eyes spared a glance to Amari's crotch. He stared for a good while and Amari felt his hopes rising as he realized his boyfriend was actually considering his request. He smirked when Jayden looked back up to meet his eye and quiet words of defeat left his mouth. "What type of sex are we talking about?"

Amari shrugged. "I just want to touch you. It doesn't matter to me."

Jayden chewed at his lip. "But I really need to study..."

Amari was quick to try to negotiate. "How about a compromise? I get to touch you as you work and as soon as you're finished, we get to the fun part."

"It might take a while and I don't get how that benefits you. I'm not going to be able to give you any pleasure."

"Touching you _ is _ my pleasure." Amari shifted so he was in between Jayden's spread legs. His hands ran from his thighs, to his hips where his hands spread over his ass. "Get on your knees."

The statement came out like a question because he wasn't sure if Jayden would go along with it but when he did after a few seconds, he could feel himself smirking. He hooked his fingers into the band of Jayden's jeans before pulling them down along with his underwear to pool at his knees. He smirked over at Jayden when the brunette twisted to watch his movements with lidded eyes and plump spread lips that were now drawing in soft breaths. 

"Get to working, Jay," Amari teased as he reached around Jayden to grip his member.

At first, he just held on to the length, his thumb rubbing circles into the head of his cock that was already producing little droplets of precome. He ground his thumb against the sensitive skin just below the head, watching as Jay hissed and bucked his hips slightly.

"This isn't going to work, hon," Amari whispered, his head now bowed. "I can't concentrate..."

"Try," Amari encouraged, pressing a cheeky kiss to his boyfriend's ass.

He tugged at the girth in his hand roughly, feeling his face warm as Jayden let out his first moan and his thighs began to tremble slightly. He tore his attention away from his cock to his testicles, cupping them into his hand and kneading and squeezing at them in hopes of giving Jayden more pleasure. He was  _ well  _ aware of how sensitive he was there. 

"Mmm..." Jayden hummed lowly, reaching for his temporarily forgotten pencil to scribble something else into his journal.

_ So he's going to try, after all? _

Amari continued his actions as he listened to the sounds of Jayden's moans and grunts of pleasure, feeling his pants become a little to tight with his hardening dick inside. He unzipped his jeans to loosen the pressure with a relieved sigh, immediately turning his attention to Jayden's entrance that had yet to receive any attention. 

He brought a finger up to his mouth to coat it in saliva before pushing it inside of Jayden. He grinned as the brunette in front of him let out another moan, louder than the one's beforehand. He was glad his mother was away but was suddenly aware of the fact that he didn't know when she'd returning. It was nerve wracking but also... exciting.

Nonetheless, he knew they'd have to hurry up.

He inserted another finger probably a little earlier than he should have and reached around with his other hand to play with his nipples in hopes of helping Jayden get a little more comfortable. He pumped his fingers in and out, listening to his boyfriend's ragged moans and watching with delite as the male began to thrust back onto his fingers. He was paying little to no attention to his work anymore and it wasn't very surprising.

"Th-thrust into my prostate, please," Jayden managed to get out through heavy pants. 

"Look at me," Amari ordered and only complied with Jayden's request once he did, his fingers curving downward and roughly slamming into the soft lump.

"Ungh!" Jayden groaned as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprised pleasure. He took a moment to regain his composure before speaking in a whisper that Amari could barely understand.

"...o it ag...n"

"What?"

" _ Do it again _ ," he restated, his face flushed deeply and his breathing labored. "Do it harder this time."

Amari did as he was told, pull his fingers back until just the tips of them were inside Jayden before pushing them back in with more force than before. This time Jayden shuddered, a moan of Amari's name falling off of his lips. 

" _ Fuck _ ...Amari, please..."

That was when Amari decided he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his pants and underwear down just far enough to released his cock before entering Jayden. Jayden was clearly surprised, not expecting to be filled so soon, let alone with no warning. He didn't comment on the matter, though, and instead chose to reach for a pillow to rest his upper body on, his lower half completely to Amari's disposal. 

Amari started out slow as he always did before picking up his thrust in a more rushed and rapid pace. He groaned at the tight heat sucking him in, his face flushed with passion. Sooner than later, he was practically slamming into the teen before him. Both of their moans echoed throughout the room accompanied by the sound of flesh on flesh and the bed creaking. 

He thrusted into Jayden's prostate and reached around to pull at his cock; the pump of his hips in coordination with the pump of his hand. He knew Jayden was close by the sound of his moans gradually getting louder and more strained.

"Hah...hah... _ hah _ !"

Jayden threw his head back and let out a groan when he came. Amari wasn't too far behind him, his movement becoming messy and he reached for his climax. He came in spurts, his semen shooting into Jayden's ass only to leak out once he finally pulled out. 

Jayden collapsed to the bed, Amari following him. The laid there together in euphoria, coming down from their high some seconds later. Amari stroked his boyfriend's hair lazily, his eyes shut as he could feel himself becoming sleepy.

"M'sorry...our original plan went to shit," he breathed out. "I'm guessing you didn't finished your notes?"

"No..." Jayden answered, and there was a trace of amusement in his voice even through his clear exhaustion. "But it was well worth it."


End file.
